Until The End
by Darkness Lives
Summary: Chris and Jill return home from their honeymoon. Jill starts to act really strange. An old enemy returns and he wants Jill. What for though?
1. Chapter 1 Home Again

_A new story from me guys. This story takes place in Europe. Please note before you read this that things may not be accurate like the parents of Chris will be added into my story. Also, this is a Chris/Jill Romance._

For 3 weeks the house was silent. Not even a creek of the brownish floorboards. That was only until there were giggles at the front door and then a click of the door lock. In came a giggling Jill Valentine with a stumbling Chris Redfield following behind. Jill stopped at the living room door and turned to face Chris. He was carrying all of their cases. 2 of them were Jill's and only 1 was his. They were away on their honeymoon. Chris had proposed to her in front of everyone at a dance the local police station had on. After taking Umbrella out Chris had reformed a new S.T.A.R.S Team. Jill was his second in command.

"Struggling?" laughed Jill watching him try to drag the cases in.

"No, I'm managing very well," said Chris sarcastically.

"Great! I'll leave you to it then. I'm going for a shower, just take the cases up to the room and close the front door behind you" said Jill as she headed upstairs with a smirk. She knew fine well Chris was being sarcastic. However, she just loved annoying him.

"Jill wait…" It was too late; she'd already disappeared upstairs. Chris sighed very loudly as he continued to drag the black cases into the house. It was really cold outside. He wanted to get the cases in and door shut as soon as possible. After 10 minuets he managed to get the cases in and the door closed. He heard Jill turn the shower on and wished so much he could be up their with her. 'The sooner I get this done the quicker I can join her'. With that thought on his mind Chris decided to tackle the stairs. Once again he started staggering with the cases trying to get up the stairs. Slowly he put his foot on a step and continued to do so. He eventually got halfway. 'good' he thought. As he lifted his foot up onto the next stair he all of a sudden lost balance and ended up back at the bottom.

"Shit!" yelled Chris causing Jill to come running out of the bathroom. Jill stood at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel.

"Chris hun, what did you do now?" Jill asked watching him run his head.

"I tried to get the cases up the stairs as you asked dear" replied Chris through gritted teeth.

"Chris, your such a dumbass. Why didn't you just take them up one at a time?" Jill said rolling her eyes.

"Oh… heh, I never thought of that," replied Chris with an embarrassed smirk. Jill smiled at his embarrassment.

"Get your ass up here. We'll get the cases in the morning"

Chris didn't have to be told twice. He moved fast and reached Jill within seconds. He took her into his arms and gave her a kiss. She walked backwards into their room, still in the arms of Chris. As they reached the bed Chris pulled Jill down on top of him. He then rolled over so he was on top. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then moved down to her neck. When he started to remove the towel she wore she stopped him.

"Not tonight" she said as she gently pushed him back and went to get changed. Chris sighed. Something was wrong. He just knew it. Things had been fine until the last week of their honeymoon. For some reason she wouldn't let him make love to her. She refused to talk about it. She just said she felt ill or she was too tired. She had been having a lot of mood swings as well.

Chris sighed and stripped down to his boxers as Jill entered the room. She climbed into bed and gave Chris a quick kiss.

"Night" she said as she turned off her bedside light and faced her back to Chris. Chris looked at her and sighed. Whatever it is going through her mind, he just hoped it wouldn't tare them apart. Giving another sigh Chris turned off his bedside light and lay on his side hugging Jill from behind.

"Night Jill" he said giving her a kiss on the neck. She was sound asleep. It didn't take Chris long before he also fell asleep. Once again, the house fell silent. Only the soft sound of Chris and Jill breathing.


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back

Outside the Redfield household the sun was shining. Children ran around the street shouting and playing. Inside Jill stood at the window watching them have a great time. She couldn't help but smile a little. Chris was still asleep, or so she thought. She only realised he was up when he came up behind her and gave her a tickle under the ribs. She let out a giggle.

"Stop it Chris"

"What are ya looking at?" Asked Chris holding her from behind looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing Chris, absolutely nothing"

"Well, we'd better get ready for work. Don't want to be late on our first day back, do we? We'd be setting a very bad example." Said Chris with a smile.

"Yeah your right Chris." Said Jill turning to give him a quick kiss before rushing up stairs all of a sudden feeling rather sick.

"Well, when you gotta go you gotta go" said Chris to no one in particular, not realising Jill was currently throwing up.

It took a while but after much laying around, Chris and Jill managed to make it out of the house. They arrived at the Police Station just in time. As they rushed up the stairs of the station to the their new S.T.A.R.S Office, they bumped into the Chief Of Police.

"Ah, welcome back you two. How does it feel to be Mrs Redfield then Jill?" He asked with a smirk.

"It feels like the best thing in the world ever Chief" Replied Jill with a grin giving Chris a quick hug.

"That's great Jill. Well i don't want to spoil both your happiness but we have huge problems."

"Wow, we're gone for only 3 weeks and you guys have problems? We must be good Jill because there are never any problems when we are around" Smirked Chris. Jill nodded in agreement.

"I'm serious" Said the Chief with his face hardening. "We have very big problems and Chris, you of all people are not going to like it"

"Well, what's the problem?" Asked Jill with a little concern.

"Wesker has come back"

"WHAT!" Yelled both Chris and Jill at the same time.

"After all this time without a trace, why has he decided to come back?" Asked Jill with a hint of sadness in her voice. She really thought all this would have been over after the fall of Umbrella. The chief looked at Jill.

"He's come back for you Jill. We have 3 days to hand you over to him. He kidnapped Claire. If we don't give them Jill he will kill your sister Chris."

Jill hung her head and only briefly looked up to see Chris' reaction. His face was emotionless at first before it hardened. He grabbed a hold of their chief and pinned him against a wall.

"Why didn't you stop him from taking her! Why didn't you protect her! You promised when i was gone you'd make sure she was ok" Yelled Chris causing people to stop and look.

"Chris no!" Shouted Jill grabbing his arm. "This isn't his fault!"

"Your right." Said Chris letting him going and turning to face Jill. Jill saw his face soften. "It's mine" He said as he let tears roll down his face before turning and rushing back out of the station.

"Chris!" Yelled Jill as she went to run after him but a huge pain caused her to stop and fall to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Jill, are you ok" Asked the chief who was kneeling beside her with an arm around her.

"I... I don't feel so good..." Said Jill.

"I'll take you down to the First Aid room."

"But Chris... And what are we going to do about Wesker..." Said Jill getting herself all worked up and making her condition worse.

"Don't worry about Chris, Jill. I'll go and bring him back. And Wesker, we will think of something. You have to clam down Jill ok?"

Jill just nodded as the chief helped her to her feet. She found it hard to hold her balance so she allowed the chief to hold her until they reached the First Aid room.

Rebecca quickly stood up and ran over to Jill as soon as they walked in.

"Oh my god Jill, what's wrong" Asked Rebecca with concern as she took Jill's other arm and led her towards a bed in the corner.

"I.. I'm fine, i just felt a little sick"

"I think there is something more to it Jill, you looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"No I'll be fine really."

"It wouldn't hurt to check you over Jill." Rebecca piped up.

"NO! Err, I mean, it's fine. I'm fine" Said Jill desperately trying to avoid Rebecca checking her over and revealing her secret.

"Miss Chambers, check Mrs Redfield over please. No arguments Jill." Said the chief before leaving. Jill sighed and looked at Rebecca.

"Ok, before you start there is something I gotta tell you." Said Jill taking a deep breath.

"Go ahead." Said Rebecca waiting.

"Um… Well... Uh…"

"Spill it out Jill." Said Rebecca getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant" Blurted Jill closing her eyes tight.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Squealed Rebecca. Tightly hugging Jill.

"Is it?" Replied Jill lowering her head.

"Your not happy about it?"

"I am. Well, i... I don't know how I feel about it."

"What does Chris think?"

"I haven't told him. Rebecca, please don't tell him."

"I won't but Jill, you have to tell him at some point. Speaking of which, where is Chris anyway?"

"He ran off when the chief broke the news about Wesker. I went to go after him and that's when the pains started."

"Right, I'm sorry you guys had to come back to this. Just lie back on the bed there and I'll check you down now. The pains could be related to the baby and all your stress. How far along are you?" Asked Rebecca as she started to work on Jill.

"I don't know. I just took the test last week. I've yet to see a doctor."

"Ok, well I can check for you. This place is great. There is equipment for everything possible!" It's like our own mini hospital!" Said Rebecca excitedly. 'That girl really enjoys her work' thought Jill. Watching Rebecca pick up a few files. As Rebecca walked back to Jill a sheet of paper fell out from Jill's file. Rebecca quickly picked it up and shoved it in at the end of the file.

"Eh, clumsy me. Um, lets see…" Said Rebecca rather nervously as she looked through Jill's file.

"You ok Becca?" Asked Jill noticing her nervousness. Jill also noticed how eager she was to get that sheet of paper inside the file.

"Yeah fine. It's you that's ill Remember" Smiled Rebecca "Just drink this and then lie down and I'll be back in a second." Rebecca handed Jill a glass from a small table near the bed.

"Ok..." said Jill still wondering what was in her file. She figured it was nothing to worry about. After all, Rebecca was her friend she could trust her. She was more worried about Chris. Where was he? What was he doing? And how the hell are they going to get Claire back without her taking Claire's place. With all these thoughts Jill drank the liquid that looked very much like water. She laid back and slowly her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Rebecca got back Jill was sound asleep. 'Good' thought Rebecca. She hated keeping Jill in the dark. 'Orders are orders' besides, Jill had enough things to worry about. Taking a syringe from a drawer Rebecca cleaned it before pushing it into Jill's arm. The arm with the mark made by the Nemesis back in Raccoon City. After she filled half of the syringe with Jill's blood she pulled it out and empted the blood into a vile ready to be analysed. After stopping the blood from Jill's arm where the syringe had been she started to work on their most recent problem. Jill's little present. She somehow needs to get blood from it. They would also have to tell Chris. After all, Jill was his wife. How Chris would take it though is a totally different story, especially if the news of Wesker hit him as much as the chief said it did.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

_**Thanks for all your great reviews guys! It's what keeps me writing.**_

_**Chris – It was the end of the chapter…**_

_**J Wesker – Thanks for the review. :-)**_

**_Arieskglr – Wesker's baby. I haven't decided yet. I have been playing around with that idea though. ;-)_**

"Chris, we need to talk"

"I've got nothing to say to you or anyone."

"We have to figure out what to do about our situation. We don't have much time, and right now the only option is to give Jill over to Wesker. The only comfort with that is Jill is trained to defend herself. Claire hasn't had enough training."

"You just don't give a shit do you? It's not your sister he's holding. It's not your wife he's after." Said Chris turning, his anger building up once more.

"No Chris. It's not my sister he has. It's my niece, my brother's daughter. I want her out safe just as much as you do. Now, you can throw the famous Redfield tantrum and kick my ass, or you can calm down, do your job and think of a solution to get her out quickly and safely without putting your wife at risk. I know you blame me but Claire is a big girl Chris. She's no longer a little girl that needs to be watched 24 hours a day."

"It's just so… Frustrating! Everything was great before the wedding and during the honeymoon and I come back to this" Said Chris a little calmer.

"There's more Chris…" Said the chief.

"More?" Chris closed his eyes and swallowed hard before asking "What else?"

"Jill… We know why they want her."

"Go ahead…" Said Chris not sure if he really wanted to know.

"I hate to turn what should be good news to bad." Sighed the chief. "Jill's pregnant Chris…"

"What! Why... Why didn't she say! This is great!" Interrupted Chris excitedly, forgetting about the current situation.

"Chris!" It was the chief's turn to get angry this time. "Let me finish. Wesker's company HCF has information that Jill is infected. We don't know how or what type of virus she's infected with but from the reports we obtained she's very powerful. Her strengths are greater than Wesker's. Once she learns how to use and control her powers she will be a great threat to those who get on her bad side. We think Wesker wants to get her on his side to use her powers against us. We think the virus may be from her wound in Raccoon City"

"Infected… Does she know?" Asked Chris looking more worried than before.

"No."

"I have to go to her" Said Chris as he headed to the door. The chief caught his arm.

"Chris, don't mention a word about this to her. She can't know about it. At least not yet."

"Wait... If Jill is infected… What about our unborn child?" Asked Chris

"That we're not sure of. When you left Jill went to go after you but collapsed in pain. We have Rebecca checking her over and taking blood to be analysed."

"I need to go to her now then." Said Chris.

"Sure, I'll drive you."

With that both uncle and nephew headed for the police car parked outside the quiet park. As soon as they arrived at the station they headed straight to the first aid department.

"Jill?" Asked Chris as he burst through the door.

"Quiet! She's sleeping." Said Rebecca pointing over to the bed in the corner. Chris rushed over and sat at the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"So you know?" Asked Rebecca as she continued to work on Jill's blood.

"Yes, he does. I told him. You got anything for us yet Rebecca?"

"Yes, there is something in her blood but I'll have to run more tests to find out exactly what it is."

"And the child?"

"There is a 80 chance it will be infected as well."

"Is there any way to help them both?" Asked Chris getting more worried by the second.

"Not until I can find out what type of virus she's infected with. Once I work that out I can work on the cure."

"Right, well you can't get all that done alone. So, I've taken it upon myself to hire someone to work with you. His name is Ricardo. He's a great scientist. I'm sure you both will work well together."

"Can we really trust outside help right now?" Asked Chris.

"Outside help for what?" Asked a sleepy Jill slowly sitting up.

"Jill!" Said Chris hugging her tightly.

"I missed you to hun. Can you let me breath please?" Asked Jill pretending she couldn't breath.

"Eh... Sorry." Said Chris letting her go and rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for running off like that. How you feeling? I was told you felt ill." Lied Chris.

"I feel fine now. No, in fact I feel great now." Replied Jill throwing a look at Rebecca. A look that said 'remember to keep your mouth shut'. "We should worry more about your sister. Any suggestions on what we should do? I mean I could always take Claire's place and make a break for it the first chance I get."

"No Jill, I can't send you in."

"Chris I know you don't like the idea but do we have any other way to get your sister out safe?"

"Depends… Do you know where they are holding her chief?" Asked Chris.

"Only just. Barry and the others have been working on it. She's being held in a mansion located in the Forest nearby. Leon has marked it down on a map."

"Ok, so we sneak in and take her by force." Said Chris.

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Asked the chief not sure f Chris's plan.

"With a little thought I'm sure we can pull it off. We have a lot of good well trained soldiers on our team."

"Well I'm game. Sure beats sitting around doing nothing." Said Jill hoping off the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Chris taking Jill in his arms.

"Chris, I've done all this before remember? And I'm your second in command."

"Yeah but you weren't preg… Eh… Never mind…"

"I wasn't what Chris?" Asked Jill throwing a glance at Rebecca. Surely Rebecca hadn't told Chris.

"What Chris means is, Wesker is after you and it would be risky sending you in with them." Said the chief.

"Yeah, that's right. That's what I was trying to say."

"Uh huh…" replied Jill with a little suspicion.

"I think it's best you stay Jill." Piped up Rebecca.

"See? That comes from the medic so, you're staying."

"What does a medic's opinion have to do with this?" Asked Jill going into defensive mode.

"Come on Jilly, don't argue, and please stay?" Said Chris now pleading with her.

"But… Hmmm… Ok, fine. I'll stay, but I'm not happy about it!" Jill replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Then it's settled. Jill, you can continue with training our new S.T.A.R.S officers while we work on getting Claire back." Said the chief.

"I suppose someone's gotta train them." Mumbled Jill as she headed out of the first aid room, obviously not happy with the current arrangement.

"I'll keep an eye on her while your all away." Rebecca said to both Chris and the Chief.


	4. Chapter 4 Good Or Bad

Jill stormed down towards the shooting range where the new members were to meet up. She was still not happy about being left behind. It didn't help that the new members had not arrived at the shooting range.

"Where the hell are they!" She yelled at the poor man behind the guns counter.

"I… I don't know maim. They should have been here 15 minuets ago." Said the frightened man. It was his first day on the job and the look Jill gave him was enough to make anyone shit their pants.

"Call down and see where the fuck they are then!" Jill yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Ye... Yes maim…" Said the man quickly picking up the phone. Jill glared at him and made her way to the coffee machine. Unfortunately for Jill the coffee machine stopped working. That was it. That was all it took to set her off into a rage. She un-holstered her gun and shot at the machine until she was empty. That didn't stop her though. In fact, it made her temper worse. She made her way to the gun counter and grabbed the poor man who probably wished at this point he were dead.

As she held him against the back wall he could see a sort of reddish in her eyes. Closing his own he prepared himself for the worst. Jill raised one of her hands ready to pound him.

"Jill, let him go" Came a voice from behind her. "This isn't the real you Jill. Fight it."

Jill turned her head slightly so she could keep an eye on the man she had pinned against the wall and see who was behind her, her fellow S.T.A.R.S Members and the Chief. The woman on the phone to the new officer in the shooting range heard all the commotion and reported it. As she looked at them they could clearly see this was not the Jill they knew.

"Jill, you can control this. Please, let him go." Said her husband, Chris making his way towards her. He stopped as she tightened her grip on the man she had pinned against the wall. "Jill, please. Do it for me." He tried again reaching his hand out for her to take. She didn't get the chance to take it though. Nor did she get the chance to finish off the frightened man for she all of a sudden got dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

Jill took aim at the target board in front of her. Her hands were shaking. She had never fired a gun before, well not since the Raccoon City incident. 'Here goes' she thought as she pulled the trigger. The bullet missed the target altogether.

"I did tell them you'd be a failure Miss Valentine."

"Sorry sir, I'll get it right this time." Replied Jill taking aim once again only to be stopped.

"You women are all the same. You all think your good enough to do a man's job. Well, if you think your good enough to do the job then your good enough to take the punishment for failure"

"P... Punishment?" Asked Jill nervously making sure she hard him right.

"Yes, punishment" He spat into her ear.

"B… But sir, this was my first time firing a gun. I haven't done anything wrong to be punished for." Replied Jill.

"Don't talk back to me!" He yelled glaring at her. "If I want you to be punished you will be!"

Grabbing a hold of her he dragged her out and across to a small hutch. When they got inside she took in her surroundings. There were many different items lying on a table. Jill all of s sudden felt sick. The man pushed her down to the floor and picked up what looked like a whip. The man lifted the whip high and brought it down on her back. It took everything out of her as she tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. Her tough act didn't last long though. Each time he brought the whip down harder and harder making her cry with pain.

Jill quickly jumped up crying with pain, the pain she felt in her nightmare. Chris ran over to her, Jill jumped at his touch.

"Relax Jill, it's just me. Chris" he said while taking her into his arms.

"It was horrible, I don't want to remember" Jill cried into his chest.

"Remember what?" Asked Chris wondering if she was talking about whatever it was she was dreaming.

"I don't want to remember what they done. I can't take it." Cried Jill.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. What's wrong with me Chris? Why did I attack that man? I didn't mean it, I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I just got so angry"

"I can't lie to you Jill" Chris said as he turned to the chief "She has to know"

"Fine" Said the chief as he and Rebecca left them alone to talk.

"So?" Asked Jill

Chris sighed heavily "Rebecca ran some tests on your blood, it turns out you're infected with some kind of virus. We don't know what the virus is or when you got it but if you let it take control of you then you'll be unstoppable."

Jill swallowed hard; she knew fine well how she got infected. Why didn't she see it sooner… Closing her eyes she remembered everything.

Jill couldn't move, the pain she felt was so bad that she couldn't describe it. She could hear them talking, laughing at her pathetic looking form on the floor crying with pain. Why were they doing this to her? Taking a deep breath and holding back the pain, Jill tried to stand up only to be pushed back down again.

"You're not going anywhere Valentine, unless you would prefer to stay in pain." He said while taking out some sort of syringe and showing it to her. "This contains a strong pain killer, it will make you feel better"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Jill sobbed.

"You had to be taught a lesson and now I have taught you that lesson it's time to make the pain go away so you can prove yourself to me, but be warned. The next time you fail your punishment will be much worse" he replied sticking the syringe carelessly into Jill's arm. In a matter of seconds Jill lost consciousness.

"Jill honey, what's wrong?" Asked Chris shaking her from her thoughts.

"Nothing" Jill whispered, tears running down her face.

"Jill you can't just freeze and then all of a sudden start crying."

"Fuck Chris! You just told me I'm infected with some virus that's take over my body! How the fuck do you want me to react?" Yelled Jill pulling away from him, her anger building up as she started to pace the room.

"Now Jill, this is what you have to watch. Your letting the virus take control of you. You have to fight it. Go lie down, get some rest"

"I'll do what I want, not what you tell me to do!" Yelled Jill snapping her head round to look at him.

"I just want to help Jill" Said Chris taking a step towards her.

"I don't want to hurt you and I fear I will." She said, turning away from him and talking softer than before. "Maybe it's best if I took Claire's place."

"What? No… You can't, you're my wife, I'm not just going to put you in danger like that."

"You saw me downstairs Chris. You saw how angry I got. I'd much rather take it out on Wesker than an innocent"

"No" was Chris' answer. Jill just laughed. "What's funny?" Asked Chris not seeing the funny side at all.

"It doesn't matter what you say Chris. I want to do this, and I will do it. Do you really think you can stop me?" Asked Jill with a slight challenge in her voice.

"Yes" Chris said with confidence staring her right in the eyes. This did not please Jill in the slightest. In fact, it pissed her off more than anything. Forgetting her real self, Jill let off of her anger go. Jill grabbed him just as she had done to the poor officer in the shooting range.

Chris struggled to break free but at the same time he tried to do it without hurting her, after all, he loved her and he knew this wasn't the real Jill. She was just too strong for him though.

"Tell me, how do you plan on stopping me exactly? You can't even break free from me." She said with amusement while watching him try to break free. Chris done the only other thing he could do.

"Help!" he yelled knowing that the others would be just outside the door encase he needed them. Sure enough, they were. As soon as they heard him call they came running in. Unknown to Jill they were prepared or this. Before she got the chance to react she felt something at the back of her neck and all of a sudden everything went black. Once again, Jill valentine was out cold.

Jill groaned and rubbed her aching head as she remembered what she had done. She regretted it deeply.

"I'm going to try and control this from now on" She promised herself.

Jill continued to think until she noticed how quiet it was. A police station isn't a quiet place, no matter what room you are in unless...

Jill quickly jumped up and took in her surroundings. She was in one of the underground cell rooms. These cells were for special people who were too dangerous to be around other prisoners. The cell door was tightly locked up with many locks. The only difference between Jill's room and the others was, hers was much more comfortable. She had pillows, covers a small heater was placed in the corner along with a lamp.

This did not make Jill feel any better though. How dare they do this to her? How dare they lock her up like this? She thought as she let her anger build up.

"No, no I can't think like this. They have done this for my own good" Jill said out loud arguing with her thoughts.

"Or so you want to believe." Said a familiar voice from outside the cell.

"Wesker" growled Jill.

"The one and only. Long time no see Miss Valentine. Oh no, sorry. I forgot Mrs Redfield," He said with a grin. "Tell me, what on earth made you marry him. He's weak and pathetic, a total loser."

"Don't talk about my husband that way!" Jill shouted slamming the cell door with her fist denting it slightly.

"My, what a bad temper you have. Tell me, what kind of husband locks their wife up like some kind of monster hmmm?" Asked Wesker admiring the power in her.

"I know what you're trying to do" growled Jill. "It won't work"

Wesker chuckled "What exactly am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to turn me against my husband, it's not going to work. I love him, I won't hurt him" Shouted Jill.

"I never said anything about hurting him. Did I? Sweet Jill. Take a look at yourself. Even if you don't want to hurt him you can't control your anger and you will hurt him. Come with me. I can teach you how to control it."

"No" Said Jill with a sob stepping back.

"If you truly don't want to hurt him you'll come with me."

"And if I do, what's in it for you?"

"I get what you have. I want this virus and you don't. The way I see it, we both win. I can cure you. You can either come with me and go back to your old self" Wesker said holding up some keys "Or you can stay down here and continue fight with your feelings and hurt those you love. The choice is yours, oh and I won't be offering this again, so make your choice wisely. What will it be?"

Jill thought it over for a while. Wesker does know a lot about these viruses, more than what her own know. If there is a cure then he's the person that would know. Then again, this is Albert Wesker. The man who backstabbed her team in the mansion and made their life's hell afterwards, but still, maybe he can help? Jill closed her eyes and gave him her answer.


End file.
